White Order of Thule
United States | mission = "revitalization of the Culture-Soul of the European people" | homepage = | dissolved = 2000 }} The White Order of Thule was a loosely organized American society formed in the mid-1990s by federal prisoner Peter Georgacarakos, art school graduate Michael LujanGoodrick-Clarke 2003: 231. and New Age occultist, Joseph Kerrick.Rudgley 2007: 228. It described itself as an "esoteric brotherhood working toward the revitalization of the Culture-Soul of the European people". The Southern Poverty Law Center has described it as a racist hate group based in Deer Park, Washington.SPLCenter.org: Pagans and Prison The group ceased publication of their newsletter Crossing the Abyss (for the first issue it was called simply "The Abyss") and announced that they were disbanding in 2000.MIPT Terrorism Knowledge Base In 2005, a White Order of Thule Internet blog website was founded by Moody Lawless of the United Kingdom which continues as of 2010. This website reprints much of the original material printed by the group and, in addition, new material is posted. White Order of Thule blog website: ..... Background Members of the White Order of Thule (WOT), followed pre-Christian beliefs as represented by the ancient Celts, Norse, Greeks, Slavs, Romans and other ancient Indo-European peoples. WOT followers generally adhered to Wotanism and other forms of Indo-European Paganism, which they asserted was "a spiritual way of life, based on the Nordic ancestral mythos; or the collective beliefs and folk-consciousness of the Aryan people." Wotanism, when practiced by some Nazis, focuses on the rejection of what they see as Jewish-influenced Christianity; the embrace of an "indigenous faith" rooted in pre-Christian Indo-European warrior cultures; and the oneness of the Aryan race with nature. National Socialism and other racist and antisemitic ideologies have tremendous appeal to white supremacist Wotanist, who allege that many prominent Nazis practiced a form of Wotanismin Nazi Germany. Many white supremacists in prisons practice the racist version of Wotanism.Two with Ties to White Supremacy Suspected in Plot to Bomb Boston Sites Membership Membership of the order was limited to individuals of European descent over 18 years of age. Individuals seeking to join were required to send a 500 word autobiography including their views on culture, spirituality, history and politics. If deemed suitable, they would be sent an application. Aside from the Degrees of Membership and the Membership Manual the order suggested as study material works such as Mein Kampf, Imperium, Beyond Good and Evil, Might is Right, Siege and Revolt Against the Modern World. PublicEye.org - White Supremacists in the U.S Terrorism In the 2002 white supremacist terror plot Leo V. Felton and Erica Chase, a boyfriend/girlfriend team who claimed to belong to the White Order of Thule, were convicted of plotting to blow up landmarks associated with Jews and African-Americans. See also * 2002 white supremacist terror plot * Neo-volkisch movements * Thule Society Notes References * Goodrick-Clarke, Nicholas. 2003. Black Sun: Aryan Cults, Esoteric Nazism and the Politics of Identity. New York: New York University Press. ISBN 0-8147-3155-4. * Rudgley, Richard. 2007. Pagan Resurrection: A Force for Evil or the Future of Western Spirituality? London: Arrow Books. ISBN 978-0-09-928119-1. Category:White supremacist groups in the United States Category:Neo-fascist terrorism Category:Paganism